


[VID] Radioactive

by counteragent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm waking up to ash and dust.</i> Sam remembers every time his body wasn’t his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> This vid attempts to visualize Sam’s various disconnects* from his body and how he feels about them. Red = Sam's consciousness under Meg's control. Blue = Sam's consciousness under Lucifer's control. Green = Sam's consciousness under Gadreel's control.

  
Vid title: **Radioactive**  
Vidder: [](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/)**counteragent**  
Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
Summary: _I'm waking up to ash and dust._ Sam remembers every time his body wasn’t his.  
Warnings: Show levels of violence, prominent use of needle imagery, implied (but not depicted) rape to both male and female characters  
Beta: [](http://colls.livejournal.com/profile)[**colls**](http://colls.livejournal.com/) (Thank you, hon!)

  
Notes: This vid attempts to visualize Sam’s various disconnects* from his body and how he feels about them. Red = Sam's consciousness under Meg's control. Blue = Sam's consciousness under Lucifer's control. Green = Sam's consciousness under Gadreel's control.

Download: [Download from SendSpace 1280X720 (125MB) (direct link, no ads)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/hw71n4)  
Stream:  
  
  
Password: sam 

[Radioactive (Sam Winchester vid)](http://vimeo.com/88491436) from [counteragent](http://vimeo.com/user1785209) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 

  
*I actually didn’t have enough song to include the demon blood, the Asylum possession, the Swap Meat use of Sam’s body for sex, and the Wicked Witch’s spell. Like, I don't think there is a song long enough for Sam's possession trauma, heh.


End file.
